tlofandomcom-20200214-history
Tawnya (Smackdown)
Tawnya is the one of the main protagonists and heroes of the Goop ''series and is a playable character in ''Toshiko Smackdown. Biography GUARDIAN OF THE FOREST Tawnya isn't your normal girl. Half-Gooptar and half-Thornosaur, Tawnya is a force to be reckoned with. She claims to be the protector of the forest, and is a known friend to all living things and even some dead things. Her expertise in various martial arts, as well as her skills in parkour and archery, make her a formidable opponent. She may not have amazing superpowers or weapons, but she's not about to let the male fighters do a woman's job. THE LEGACY OF TAWNYA: *''Goop's World'' *''Goop's World 2'' *''Tawnya: Force of Nature'' *''Goop: Full Throttle'' Gameplay Tawnya is all about mobility. She is one of the fastest characters in the game, is one of the most agile jumpers, and can perform wall-jumps by jumping towards a wall and jumping off. She fights using a series of martial arts techniques and parkour-related attacks. She attacks very quickly, but her damage output leaves something to be desired. The Green Button is used for her mobility tools. She can not glide like Goop or Spiffy, but she does have one other useful mobility options: her rope arrows. By using her Neutral Green, Tawnya can fire an aimable bow. The arrows fired by this bow have ropes attached to them. Upon hitting a wall, the rope will create a tightrope, allowing Tawnya to create paths for her (and only her) to walk on. Shooting the arrow at Items and Characters allows her to pull them towards her while dealing damage to opponents. Red Button (Basic) *Martial Punch ®: A very quick and powerful punch. It can be used three times in a row, with the third hit being an uppercut attack that can easily be comboed into Leaping Kick. *Ferocious Pounce (<---> + R): Tawnya leaps forward, grabbing onto an opponent. If the attack connects, she can deal up to 6 extra points of damage in addition to the base damage. If the attack misses, she performs a roll upon landing that leaves her vulnerable for 2 seconds. *Leaping Kick (Up + R): Tawnya leaps upwards at a 70 degree angle. If the attack connects, she performs a series of kicks that launches the opponent away. *Roundhouse Kick (Down + R): Tawnya performs a spinning kick that can hit opponents on both sides of her. Yellow Button (Strong) *Karate Chop (Y): This is an amazing combo all in its own. Tawnya can perform karate chop a whopping six times in a row! The final chop, if it connects, forces the opponent into a knockdown state. *Mega Kick (<---> + Y): Tawnya charges her energy indefinitely until the button is released. Upon that moment, she unleashes a devastating kick attack with relatively high knockback. She is immobile while charging, but a fully-charged Mega Kick will deal 30 points of damage! *Tail Arc (Up + Y): Tawnya slashes the air above her head with her sharp tail spikes. *Slide Kick (Down + Y): Tawnya performs a sliding kick, forcing opponents into a lift reaction. Pressing the Yellow Button again after the slide causes Tawnya to turn around and kick the lifted opponent. Green (Unique) *Rope Arrow (G): Tawnya can fire an aimable bow. The arrows fired by this bow have ropes attached to them. Upon hitting a wall, the rope will create a tightrope, allowing Tawnya to create paths for her (and only her) to walk on. Shooting the arrow at Items and Characters allows her to pull them towards her while dealing damage to opponents. She can only have one rope path active at one time. *Vine Swing (<---> + G): Tawnya swings forward on a vine. If the attack connects, she kicks the opponent away. If used in mid-air, it's another good mobility tool. *Vine Zipline (Up + G): Tawnya creates a vine zipline and slides down it, damaging any opponent she slides into. If she hits nobody, she performs a roll upon landing that can slightly damage opponents. *Nature Port (Down + G): Tawnya uses the cover of the forest to teleport 5 character lengths away. You can use the Left Stick to teleport left or right. Throws (Right Control Stick) *Karate Toss (Right Stick Side): Tawnya chops the opponent several times and kicks them away. *Up Karate Toss (Right Stick Up): Tawnya throws the opponent up and throws the opponent towards the ground. *Ground Chop (Right Stick Down): Tawnya performs a devastating karate chop, forcing the opponent into a knockdown state. Smack Attacks (Left Trigger + Right Trigger) *'Level 1': Explosive Arrow---Tawnya pulls out her bow and fires an aimable arrow that explodes on impact. *'Level 2': Temple Trap---A large boulder appears behind Tawnya and she dives out of the way, allowing the boulder to roll past her and crush her opponents. *'Level 3': Mother Nature---Tawnya uses her powers of nature to ensnare opponents in her vine trap! Bread-n-Butter Combos *Martial Punch x3 + Leaping Kick *Slide Kick + Y *Karate Chop x6 *Martial Punch x3 + Tail Arc Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'Seduction:' Puts her hands on her hips and says "Come get me, boys." *'Rising Energy:' Stands on one foot and meditates momentarily. *'Brown Mantis:' Performs the classic "Mantis" pose Quotes *'When Selected:' **"This is a woman's job." **"I'm game if you are." **"Let the date begin!" *'Pre-Match:' **"Let's get this thing rolling, ok?" *'Item Pick-Up:' **"All-natural!" **"One of Bing's inventions?" **"This looks useful." **"I like the look of this." **"What does this do?" **"It matches my eyes!" *'Successful KO:' **"Sorry, boys!" **"I really hate to do this, guys." **"I'm here to save the world." **"I'm running circles around you!" **"Seen enough?" **"This is for Mother Nature!" *'Respawn:' **"One more try!" **"You wouldn't hit a girl!" **"No problem. I can still win this!" **"That was a tough one!" **"I'll get the hang of this soon." **"I've seen enough here." *'Taunt:' **"Come get me, boys!" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Stealth Approach:' Tawnya falls onto the stage and sneaks up to the camera. *'Girl Power:' Tawnya struts onstage with her hands on her hips. *'Inner Energy:' Tawnya stands up, having been meditating on the ground. *'Power Girl:' Tawnya falls from the sky and strikes a pose. Winning Screen *'Tawnya Rocks:' Tawnya does her victory dance from Goop's World. *'Racing Star:' Tawnya does her victory dance from Goop GP. *'BFF:' Tawnya and Blossom hug. *'Expert Archer:' Tawnya fires an arrow at a target, getting a bullseye. Losing Screen *If using Tawnya Rocks: Tawnya gets caught by a searchlight. *If using Racing Star: Tawnya shrugs her shoulder in confusion. *If using BFF: Tawnya begins meditating. *If using Expert Archer: Tawnya whirls around, intentionally knocking over the camera with her tail. Result Screen *'Win:' Tawnya waves to the camera and smiles. *'Lose:' Tawnya frowns and looks down. Theme Music Guardian of the Woods Costumes Classic Tawnya Tawnya takes on the appearance of her original Goop's World ''self. *Her default appearance. Navy blue tanktop and green pants. *Red tanktop and yellow pants. *Orange tanktop and purple pants. *Green tanktop and light blue pants. Explorer Tawnya The default appearance of Tawnya from ''Tawnya: Force of Nature. *Her default appearance, based on her appearance from Tawnya: Force of Nature. *White shirt *Pink shirt *Green shirt Jungle Girl Tawnya wears her alternate skin from Goop's World. *Her default appearance. Yellow dress with brown spots. *White dress with black spots. *Orange dress with black stripes. *White dress with black stripes. Trivia *Tawnya is the fourth character shown in the game's opening cinematic. *In the game's opening cinematic, her tanktop is highlighted navy blue. *Tawnya is one of two female character in the game, the other being Blossom. *Her quote "I'll get the hang of this soon" is a quote she says if Goop fails the tutorial in the original Goop's World. Category:Goop (Series) Category:Toshiko Games Category:Toshiko Smackdown Category:Smackdown Characters